Proving our Love
by Redrum
Summary: ONESHOT: Seifer and Squall prove their love for eachother. Again.


A/N:

Oh god... I'm so god damn nervous of what people will think... this is my FIRST lemon! And it might be my last if I always get this nervous just posting it. It was incredibly hard to write at first, but I loosened up a bit near the middle (no pun intended). It is kind of hard to write about something you've never experienced. Especially considering I'm a girl and they're... well guys lol

Anyway, I hope you enjoy. I decided to just do a PWP, instead of a large fic with lemons in it. That way I can kind of get used to it. Dedicated to all those authors who encouraged me to write lemons You know who you are.

* * *

Edit: 8/25/04

I agree the 'NC17 content removed' ruins the mood, that's the point. They took fics off of because of the NC17 content, so I decided to put it some back on and to change the ones currently posted (along with editing mistakes that I missed before), but just remove certian parts and just leave off at tantilizing bits so that the readers would go to the site and read all of it. I'm not going to force myself to put constraints on my writing and force it down to R rated. It's only on that I have to do that.

* * *

Proving Our Love

My heart races, sweat mats my hair to my forehead, and the sound of skin slapping against skin can be heard throughout the small dorm. "Ugh... mmmm. oh God! Seifer!" his arms wrap around my chest as he pumps me for all he's worth. [NC17 Content removes, can be found on various websites listed under my bio]

He collapses heavily, not caring to put his full weight upon my sweaty back. Not that I can't take the burden. His lips seek out mine, and his tongue pushes into my mouth. His own cinnamon mixes with the strawberry taste of my come as he pushes the last few drops of my essence into my mouth. He always did say that I tasted like heaven. Though his opinion could be biased, considering his favourite food is strawberries. At least it is now. He told me that he changed it after he tasted me. And of course he smirked after that little statement.

"You still taste like heaven you know." That's Seifer for you, always being able to read my thoughts. Even when I don't want them read. Oh well, not like I don't know a few of his secrets. Like how he's still afraid of the dark... and of being alone. But I think everyone is afraid of the latter. Especially me. But he made me overcome it. With him I can overcome anything.

"Thank you." He chuckles deep in his throat, a sound that always drives me crazy, and he knows it. A smirk spreads across his face as he finds the lust that only he can produce in my stormy blue eyes. He lets out a masculine squeal (don't ask how he manages to do that, but he makes it possible) as I manage to get out from underneath him and pounce on his back.

My tongue glides down his sweaty back, leaving a trail of saliva to replace the sweat. I give him a slow and sensual 'bath' with only my tongue. This has become the daily ritual after we have sex. Seifer always hated being sweaty while he slept so I came up with this solution. Cleaver, ne? He once said that the feeling of my tongue gliding down his back was almost as good as the sex. I personally enjoy having the evidence of our love making all over me, I can still feel the come seeping out of my rear. And I know late in the night when Seifer awakens just to watch me sleep (he told me once), he'll lap it up, like a big golden kitten. I always get pissed off at him for waken me up so early, but if I had to choose between being woken up by my alarm clock or his tongue deep in my ass, I'd pick the latter. Even if it does tickle a bit.

I finish giving him his 'bath' just as I feel another erection coming on by my sudden train of thought. [NC17 Content removed]

The rest of the night turns into another night of proving our love for each other.

Through whispered words, the slowing of movement, through our moans, and through our eyes. Jade hold stormy blue throughout the night, and they will for eternity. Even behind closed lids.


End file.
